


Heart of the Wild

by Zettro



Category: Hololive, vtuber
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Transformation, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zettro/pseuds/Zettro
Summary: A nameless white lion ran away from being hunted, however, it stumbles into another accident itself.
Relationships: Shishiro Botan/Yukihana Lamy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Heart of the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This would be my first work posted in AO3. I haven't written fanfics for a long while and just decided to get back into it again with the latest thing(?) I've been into. Thank you for clicking and I hope you'll enjoy! ^^ (No beta, just revisions and I'll die for each grammatical mistake... jk jk)

Run.....Run.....Run!

A small white fur zips past through the woods taking as many small spaces as possible.

"Don't let it get away!", hunters chased after the animal using a vehicle. One of them who wasn't taking the wheel loaded a shotgun then aimed for the animal's torso.

Bang! In a split second, the animal has quickly turned corners making the bullet hit one of its hind legs instead. Losing balance from the shot, the white animal had rolled down the hill colliding with several trees and bushes.

"You idiot!", the driver scolded the shooter. "How are we going to find a rare white lion like that again, huh?".

"But you said we shouldn't let it get away!", the shooter answered back and they ended up fighting amongst themselves.

\---------------------

The lion cub lost consciousness and grunted as it struggled to open its eyes.

".... pretty.....re....it's around here....", the cub's eyes widened upon hearing the voice and as the shuffling and crunching of the grass came closer. The animal kept watching in the direction of the noises and eventually met eyes with a young human azure-haired girl.

Another one.... Is she here to hunt me too?

The cub struggled to stand up but the wound on its leg made it impossible. "Ah! P-Please don't move!", the girl said, hurrying to the animal's side stroking its fur. "Oh no... you're in bad shape... U-Umm hold on!", the girl clasps her hands together closing her eyes and concentrating.

Is she trying to help?.... Her touch is gentle.

The cub's eyes have softened looking at the girl. It noticed that she wasn't quite human at all due to her pointed ears and fairer complexion.

Moments later a very small bear-like creature in a pot appeared in front of the girl. "Daifuku, could you fetch me some medicinal herbs in the woods?", the girl ordered and the summon was quick to respond as it headed to the woods shortly.

"Umm... I'm going to cool your wounds, okay? It might hurt a bit....", the girl said to the cub. The cub responded by closing its eyes. The girl then put her hands hovering slightly from the cub's body. Her palms gradually got colder and radiated to the cub which growled bearing the cold.

"A-Are you okay?! D-Don't worry I just reduced the swelling", the girl withdrew her hands a bit looking at the cub worriedly. The white-furred animal lifts its head slightly and licks one of the girl's hands. The girl smiled at the gesture and continued tending to the cub's injuries.

\------------------------

After treating the white lion cub's wounds, the girl with azure hair helped the animal move to a safer area within the forest. Everyday, she would come back to the very same place where she had left the wounded animal bringing raw meat, fruits and water so it could recover faster. Eventually, the lion became fond of the girl and has always expected her everyday as it got better.

"Ah! I haven't told you my name, right? I'm Lamy!", the girl smiled. "But wouldn't it be great if you got a name as well?", she asked in which the lion cub could only respond by tilting its head.

A name? How could a name benefit a wild animal like me?

"Hmmm.... a white lion...", Lamy cups her chin and then as though a bulb in her head lit up, she said, "Would it be okay if I call you 'Shishiron'?".

The cub's ears flicked looking at Lamy. "Did you... like it?", the girl asked once again. The cub walked closer to the girl pushing its head against her arm and made low purring sounds.

"A-Ahaha! T-That tickles!", Lamy pushes the cub a bit petting its head. "From now on, your name is Shishiron!", she smiles softly.

\-------------------------

A few more days passed, the white lion had fully recovered from its injuries. However, it did not show any signs of leaving soon. As usual, Lamy visited the cub but as she reached the usual place...

"Eh?", the girl's eyes widened as she found that the white lion cub was nowhere to be seen but sleeping in its place was another girl around her age, with wild white hair in twintails, lion ears along with a tail and was clothed in black.

"S-Shishiron?", as soon as Lamy spoke the name, the sleeping girl's ears flicked and her tail moved. It was almost the same reaction as the white lion cub would do whenever its name was called. The white-haired girl sat up stretching her limbs then gave a lazy look at Lamy tilting its head "... Poi?".

"H-Huh? U-Umm, sorry! B-but have you seen-", Lamy was cut off in the middle of her question as she felt a soft feeling on her hand. The girl with animal ears had crawled towards her nuzzling her head to her hand.

That was when the azure-haired girl realized "Y-You're Shishiron?!", she kneeled down petting the lion girl's head which the latter responded purring pushing her head closer to the hand. After a few moments, Shishiron pulled away with a grin on her face "Poi!".

**Author's Note:**

> So I've realized that this was fewer words than I expected, haha. Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated. :)


End file.
